


Demon's desire

by Lizz_Bloom



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Bloom/pseuds/Lizz_Bloom
Summary: What would happen if Mundus' daughter tried to seal the underworld with the help of Sparda's descendants?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody this is my first story in English, it's already published on wattpad in Spanish so please understand English not my native language. 
> 
> BTW, I have started writing this before DMC5 came out, so obviously it's and AU story :P
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Vergil looks up to see the big announcement in front of him "Devil May Cry"

“Not bad” I heard him say, his mouth forms a grin and I can see how he starts to move away, walking until he reaches the stairs of the place. Vergil knocks on the door like any other normal person.  
Tension can be felt in the environment, his hand resting on Yamato's hilt, his gaze fixed on the door and his lips straight, trying to hide any expression. The wooden door opens, revealing a subject with white hair, a red jacket and a flirty smile identical to Vergil. I see the smile disappear immediately from his face as I contemplate the image before me in amazement, the two descendants of Sparda, facing each other, trying not to kill each other.

I walk a little closer to them when I hear a female voice, my eyes move trying to discover who it is as a blonde woman appears inside the room. She has a strong resemblance to Vergil's mother and I begin to ask if in this place you I will also find a replica, a lost twin or something that looks exactly like me.

“Excuse us if we have not dressed for the party, to my defense, I can say that I did not expect to see you here” says the man in red with sarcasm, his blue eyes meeting with mine for a second  
“There is no time for nonsense Dante” answers Vergil, with that tone of seriousness and arrogance that characterizes him  
“And when is it? “ asks the man, at the same moment that Vergil crosses the threshold of the door, then Dante looks at me again and smiles “Are you coming with him? “ he asks me and I climb the steps  
“Something like that, ” I say with a sigh, entering the interior of the office.  
The first thing I notice is the rustic appearance of the place, there's hits on the walls, the furniture is scratched and mistreated. Vergil has told me very little about his brother, but based on my experience, I can assure you that they aren't in good terms  
“Then” Dante says “ what did you come for? “ Vergil walks around the place, taking a quick look inside, stops at a pile of old books covered in dust  
“I see you have no interest in reading, brother” I roll my eyes at the dramatic situation I'm witnessing, it seems that Sparda's children love to take things to the extreme  
“It is not exactly characteristic of me” answers Dante shrugging shoulders “I asked you a question Vergil” he reminds him, the man in blue jacket turns to see him and says  
“I need your help to seal the underworld” Dante smiles as I watch him, then his eyes meet mine and I see how he arches an eyebrow  
“ So you've brought this beautiful lady to convince me? “ I hold his gaze, my mouth curls into a smile as I answer  
“I'm Mundus' daughter, but if you prefer to call me beautiful lady, I have no problem” Dante frowns “I know that my father has not been to your liking” the blonde woman approaches him to whisper something that I do not achieve listening  
“if Mundus is your father why would you want to seal the underworld?” Dante questions  
“You will understand when you know who my mother is, but that will be another day because we seem to have more visits” I answer. Then things happen too fast, Dante's body tenses, his eyes are stuck in the door and I can see how much he desires that it does not open, Vergil's reaction is practically similar, I know it is someone with demonic blood and I wonder who will be the individual that provokes this kind of reaction in Sparda's sons. I get the answer almost immediately, when behind the door appears a young man in his twenties, white hair and blue eyes. He is attractive like the other two men in the room, but the way he sees Vergil and then me, makes it clear to me how much he dislikes the visit

“He’s Nero” Dante rest an arm on the shoulders of the young man “but I suppose you already know that Vergil” then everything clicks while my memory travels to the moment when my father told me the story of Sparda's children, when I was a little girl and I did not understand his hatred towards humans and the mixture of demon blood with other races. A true irony when you know how I was conceived.  
Nero was Vergil's son, although no one in that room seemed to want to accept it 

“Well, now that we're all together, why do not we get comfortable and order a pizza? “ jokes Dante, sitting in a chair behind the desk and dropping his long legs on it.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter two
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :)

The night has fallen on the city.

Vergil and Dante continue arguing on the first floor, I'm listening their murmurs when one of the two represses the other. They have lived so long apart that they have completely forgotten how to live together in peace. I'm in Dante's room taking a shower when I hear someone open the bedroom door, I leave the shower covering my body with only a towel that Trish has given me before leaving.

I see Dante sitting on the edge of the bed sunk in his thoughts, I approach carefully making as little noise as possible, probably he doesn't remember that he has offered me his room to spend the night.

Dante is attractive in many ways, he has a broad back, worked muscles, that flirtatious smile and eyes that pierce the soul, I have no doubt that he must be a charming man with every woman. I barely know him and I begin to notice the irresistible aura of the demon hunter. Dante may look like Vergil physically, but both have very different personalities. I put my hand on his shoulder and see how he shivers, then his sad look collides with mine, his eyes run through my body and he realizes that I'm just wearing a towel

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were here" He stands up and walks towards the door

"Don't go" I say, but the words come too late from my mouth. Dante has already closed the door.

I look around me, a lot of clothes lying on the floor, a collection of weapons and a photograph of his mother with the blurred image. I dress and leave the office. I need some fresh air before I go to sleep. I lean on the concrete wall, I take out a cigarette and I light it, but Vergil throws it away with a quick movement, I have not even heard him approach

"human vices are a real waste of time" he says

"I'm barely nineteen years old" I reply "I'm supposed to do a lot of nonsense before I mature and become a bitter adult woman" Vergil looks at me sternly, as if he wanted to kill me

"You are a demon, not a human" 

"I'm half demon" I correct him noticing the despair on his face. The door opens and Nero leaves, after giving us just a glance, He's wearing a hood and walks in the opposite direction, I can only see is back as he walks 

"You should go with him" I tell Vergil, he avoids my look

"I have not come to strengthen family ties, I have no interest in doing so" he answers before returning to the interior of the office. I look at the cigarette on the floor, the tip has already turned off completely, even so, I step on it with the sole of my boot and start walking through the darkness.

As a child, I used to hear terrifying stories about demons, beings consumed by lust, selfishness and power. I never knew that the blood of those beings ran through my veins until the day my mother died, I went from living in a celestial place to a decadent place full of darkness, lava and constructions of ancient styles. The chains, the screams of agony and murmurs flooded my ears and suddenly, the figure of what I then confused with an angel appeared before my eyes, silencing everything around me

"My child" he speaks, the corpulent being of disproportionate dimensions "you have finally arrived in your kingdom, finally I have you under my protection" I was scared because I did not know the world around me and because it was the first time in ten years that I listened to my father.

When I returned to Devil May Cry, I see the ad blinking, Trish and Dante are chatting outside the office, it's almost midnight and I'm not sleepy, but I cannot get close and talk to them as if it were friends

"Good night" I tell them, Dante nods, looks at me and smiles

"Good evening" Trish replies, glancing at Dante

"something happens? "I ask trying to understand why the two seem to be laughing, then Trish points to the other side of the street, next to a van is a couple exchanging kisses and caresses quite reserved for what is usual to see in hell

"That's my nephew and his girl" says Dante trying to contain the laughter, Trish looks at me and then smiles

"Dante likes to annoy the kid"

"kid?" I ask raising my eyebrow "he's in his twenties, right? "

"He just turn Twenty," says Dante, "that's why he's still a child, just like you," he says, "I can see the discomfort on his face while saying those words, the flirtatious smile has faded from his face, I'm about to answer him when I decide that I better go to sleep, after all I'm just a guest here

"See you tomorrow," I say to them "good luck spying on Nero" I get to listen as Trish lets out a laugh and leans on Dante's shoulder, who does not seem to mind at all the last movement of the blonde.

I lie on the bed, the perfume of Dante is permeated in every part of the room, making it difficult to forget about him, even so, I close my eyes and after a few minutes I fall asleep.

I dream of my father torturing my chained mother, with broken wings and a bloodied face begging him to let her live.

I Awake with an agitated breathing, covered in sweat, it has not been a dream, I tell myself, it is the worst nightmare I have ever had. 

I go downstairs to the kitchen, drink a glass of water and lean on the countertop, all the lights are off except the ones at the entrance. I wonder how can you fall asleep after carrying so many deaths in your consciousness?

I stay there for a long time until I finish drinking the last drop of water, I leave the glass on the countertop and when I go out of the kitchen the wooden door opens, Nero enters through it with his eyes fixed on the wooden floor , he looks up and although he looks at me he does not dare to say anything, I watch him out of the corner of my eyes until he disappears upstairs, he must have inherited his father's bad temper.


	3. 3

It's been a week since Vergil and I left the underworld, running away like two criminals.

I can adapt little by little to the way of life in the city and I've even got a part-time job in a fast food restaurant a few minutes from Dante's office.

This morning I woke up early and once I take a shower I go down stairs heading to the kitchen, my favorite place. I open the refrigerator, take some milk and the cereal box from the cupboard, there is not much variety for breakfast, but that will change as soon as I receive my first payment and I'll use it to fill the pantry. Nero walks in the kitchen, his gaze is still hostile and I do not blame him after having mistakenly heard his conversation with Kyrie, who I suppose is his girlfriend, he told her about Vergil and how he could not tolerate his presence, mainly when his father avoided completely explaining the reason for his abandonment. I sit down at the small table, devour the contents of the bowl in a matter of minutes and when I stand up to take the last slice of lemon pie I notice that Nero has already taken it, I could not blame him for his rejection, but if I could blame him for taking the last piece of lemon pie, my favorite  
“ Are you going to eat it all?” I ask wishing with all my might a no for an answer

“yes” he says, my mouth watering just from looking at him, the faint green color, the whipped cream around the edge and the sweet crust, I stretch my arms, trying to snatch the plate from his hands, he moves quickly dodging me. Nero makes fun of me and leaves the kitchen. The triumphant smile of Nero is erased from his face as soon as he meets the expressionless face of Vergil, who sits on the couch and begins to read a book, Nero climbs the stairs with obvious annoyance and I just stand in the middle of the kitchen, observing how Vergil does not seem bothered by the rejection of his son.

“I'll be back in a couple of hours” I say out loud, but nobody answers, nor do I expect someone to do it, taking into account that only Vergil can listen to me. I take my jacket and leave the place, there is a frightening cold out there, too intense to freeze your bones

“Go back to the office” Dante tells me when I come near an alley, he has a trace of blood on his cheek

“What's happening?” I ask, he looks at the sky and then at me, I could get lost in his eyes at any moment and he would not notice, he must be used to women seeing him like that “a couple of demons have come out to play and I'm not in the mood to sit down and watch them having fun” he gives me a smile, my heart races when he takes a few steps towards me “go back to the office, I'll take care of them” he winks at me

“I have to go to work” I answer despite feeling how my cheeks burn “I'll take some overtime today, so I'll be back after five” he raises his left eyebrow, his ice-blue eyes staring at me, very different from how Vergil usually sees me. Dante really cares about the well-being of people, I would like to stay there a few more minutes, but we hear a scream, laughter and something heavy that moves or slips “see you later” I tell him “duty calls you” Dante turns and I follow my path looking at him one last time.  
I completely have forgotten about the cold outside and I only get warm when I arrive at the fast food restaurant.  
I greet my boss, take off my jacket, put on my apron and deal with any pending orders.  
I look through the gigantic glass, there is a thick fog in the streets. It must be because of the presence of demons, that would also explain the sudden cold. I bow my head while greeting a couple of customers who walk in the restaurant.

When I return to Devil May Cry. The fog has disappeared by then. The alley where I met Dante a few hours ago is now completely empty except for the disorder and dark spots that spread along the walls. A chill invaded me thinking that someone could hurt Dante, somehow there is something that constantly reminds me of his name and I just can not help it.

I stop for a moment as soon as I can see the ad hanging on the facade of the building, I'm not sure of my talent as an actress, I'm not sure if I'm capable of hiding how much Dante attracts me, so I lean on the wall and smoke a cigarette before going through the door.

Vergil is sitting in the armchair apparently he has progressed enough in his reading because he only has a few pages left.   
“We should look for another place to live” I comment trying to win his attention, he looks up

“Is it uncomfortable sleeping with my brother?” replies coldly, as always

“We do not sleep together” I clarify “I've brought some food from the place I work” he nods and stands up, I think he has forgotten the conversation when he suddenly says

“And you do not want it to be that way?” If I could see myself in a mirror, I would surely realize that I look like a tomato, but I do not want to please Vergil by seeing me angry, so I serve myself some food and go up to the second floor. I sit close to the stairs while I enjoy my meal in silence, away from the presence of Vergil. I can not hate him, he has been my teacher for some time and everything about fighting I have learned from him, but I can not help feeling uncomfortable around him, even when he is so physically similar to Dante the difference of personalities is abysmal, I know that Vergil has a good side and I understand that his indifference is the result of everything he has had to face since the death of Sparda, although that does not justify that he is always finding a way to believe himself superior to others, including me, including Dante and his own son.  
I take a bite of food, my tongue melts at the mixture of sweet and sour flavors and the soft meat that I chew. I hear voices on the first floor. Dante complains because they have asked for something that is not pizza and Vergil explains that it was me who was in charge of bringing food. I take a new bite and lean on the bars of the stairs, I'm not completely comfortable, but I appreciate a warm place and the tranquility that is enjoyed on the second floor. In hell many things are seen, demons are driven by their instincts. Lust, selfishness, the need to kill controls them, takes over them and in many occasions that means terrifying spectacles, sacrifices, spilled blood, sex in the sight of all. There are continually laments, cries begging for help and the clash of metals, the prisoners throwing themselves against the cells, trying to escape, frightening moans that freeze your blood. As Mundus' daughter I never had the opportunity to experience my desires, I lived sheltered in a castle by demons who should face eternal damnation if they dared to touch me. My father controlled and protected me every day, every hour, even Vergil was under his mind control, forced to fight against his own brother to serve my father. That's how I met him, inside a cell condemned for revealing himself to the king of the underworld. My father forbade me to talk to him or any other prisoner, but time passed and one day Vergil got a second chance, he took charge of training me every day to fight with the sword, I learned to fight against demons, after all I was the sole heir of Mundus. The only one that could really have the intention of protecting him.

My father considered Vergil a loyal soldier when he showed him my advances with the sword, and in secret I had learned to use the powers inherited from my mother, although that was never known to my father.

Without realizing it, one night I approached Vergil, I proposed to give him back his freedom and although I never thought he would accept to make a deal with me, his answer was totally different and together we escaped. Mundus had no idea that the one who would betray him would be his own daughter to learn the truth.  
Vergil opened a portal to escape the underworld. I gave him back his freedom and he gave me the opportunity for the first time to have a say about my own future. That was all, friendship did not join us, only the desire to recover our autonomy.

Dante finishes eating after a few minutes, I am lying on his bed when he enters the room, takes off his jacket and his shirt and then realizes that I am there, watching him with too much attention

“you like what you see?” he asks with that mocking tone that characterizes him, I do not answer him and I do not stop seeing him. I really like him. His abdomen is clearly marked as if it were a Greek sculpture, strong arms and tempting lips. Dante smiles and goes to bathe without saying anything else, there’s no need either, I'm sure my behavior has been enough to confirm how attracted I feel for him.

After a few minutes the white-haired man comes out of the shower, covering only the lower part of his waist with a towel, his body is clean like a beautiful painting, impeccable and seductive. I curse myself for looking at him like an idiot, although I do not stop doing it. Dante looks through his clothes with his back turn at me, I stand up and approach him, it is that desire that my father always warned me about, consumes you inside in a short time and you need to get what your body asks or you go crazy. I stroke Dante's back, wide and strong like a warrior, I get closer, kiss his neck and then his shoulders, I feel his muscles react to my touch, I reach out to touch his chin and turn him towards me, his crystal eyes looking directly at me, although I cannot decipher what he is thinking at that moment.   
I kiss him on the lips and he corresponds to me after a few seconds, he bites me gently while his hands rest on the back of my hips clinging to them

“I like you” I whisper, parting from him for a moment. Dante kisses me again this time with more intensity, I feel his tongue enter my mouth, going through every part of it, it is fierce as expected of a demon, but the way his hands caress me makes my legs melt, my abdomen shudders and feels the need to have him closer. But then Dante stops suddenly

“maybe another day” he says, avoiding my look and I see him leave the room with too much haste. I close my eyes to be aware of the pain that occurs in my body, the pain that my father liked to call madness and then I understand why the demons are like that, so primitive and wild.


	4. 4

“I'm leaving this house or shop or whatever you want to call it” I inform Vergil, I see how he frowns and stands up with his face full of anger

“We have an agreement,” he claims “ I thought you were honorable enough to fulfill it”

“I think I'll fulfill it, but I do not need you to seal the underworld, Sparda once did it alone, I don’t see why I can't do it too”

“Is it because of Dante?” He asks, turning around, leaning the palm of his hand on the handle of Yamato

“ What does he have to do with this?” I question

“I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen how you avoid it and I'm completely sure that something happened between you”

"Nothing happened" I say, then Nero goes down the stairs, looking like he had just woke up, his hair is messy and his mouth throws a big yawn. He looks at us for a few seconds reluctantly, pass by our side and I see him walk in the kitchen. I roll my eyes and then look back at Vergil “you three have too many problems and I'm sure you need some time to handle this alone” then I take my jacket, Nero turns to see me one last time and I tell Vergil “I will see what I can do and if I need your help I promise you will know” Vergil slightly touches his forehead and slide some hair backwards arranging his looks, he must be thinking how troublesome it is to deal with a girl like me  
“I do not like being someone's Plan B” he murmurs walking away from me.

 

 

Since that day three months have passed. I have not heard from my father, however, in recent days there have been a series of strange deaths, bodies with scratches and cuts with unknown weapons

“Well, wow” Nico says leaving the newspaper on the table while she smokes a cigarette “again those demons”

“ Where have the latest attacks been?” I ask showing interest in the subject. Nico lets out a puff of smoke  
“in that trendy bar, I can take you if you want” she suggests seeing me through the glasses, I give her a smile and she sucks the cigar again, lets out the smoke and extinguishes it pressing it against the ashtray

“then let's go” I tell her.

Nico drives recklessly I'm not even sure how she has a driver's license, but I do not dare to ask her either, she has a car mistreated by abuse rather than time

“Let me know if you need me” she says once we arrive at our destination, I just nod while I get off the car

“For sure” I managed to say before I heard the tires rattling and the car disappear at full speed. I barely remember the day I met her, I was sitting in a bar drinking some vodka when she appeared next to me, waving at the man at the bar, attracting everyone's attention, she hit me on the shoulder and told me

“Hey, why don’t you try something stronger?”

“no thank you” I answered, unsure of the effect alcohol would have on my body, Nico smiled and said to the barman

“Mike, serve us one of those drinks with fire, we'll share it” the man nodded and started to prepare it “ you’re not from here, are you?” the brunette asks

“I’m not,” I said “and I doubt you can guess”

“take it easy, I don’t see the problem” she winks an eye and add “anyway, after this drink, there's nothing you're not going to tell me”

Nico was right, the alcohol ended up affecting me and I told her everything at once. From my true origin to the reason why I was willing to betray my father. Fortunately, she knew more than I could have thought, she even surprised me when she recognized Dante and showed her joy at finding someone who knew him in person. Since that night of confessions and drunkenness, Nico and I have been inseparable.  
The bar where Nico left me is completely destroyed, in fact, all the buildings around it are and it does not take me long to find the cause of the problem. A giant monster with horns and a human body throws a disfigured and heavy stone towards me, I avoid the launch, mocking him for his lack of aim, he grunts and clenches his fists

“I can smell your father's blood for miles” he tells me “I should take you back home, only this way I will earn the respect of the Dark Emperor”

“This is my home now” I reply “ you can tell him when I send you back to hell” the devil laughs, opens his mouth and throws a big ball of fire that hits and burns another building “you missed it” I said joking. The demon lets out a roar, I take out my pistols and I point them at his head. Vergil would hate me for not fighting with a sword, thank God he is not here to reproach me, but the weapons have been a gift from Nico and they are so incredible that I ended up falling in love with them. 

I throw a few shots, fill the charger and try to get up to the demon, he throws a punch that hits the wall of a building, growls, screams and I take the opportunity to throw a grenade to his throat, the demon wobbles and it ends up falling at my feet. I clean my white jacket, not so white anymore. I move through the destruction of the place and in the distance I see a bright neon red light

“There is my dear portal” I mutter, running towards it and then I throw myself into the void falling for several seconds between nothingness. Traveling through a portal is not funny, a part of you feels like the flesh wants to tear itself from your body, some vibrations shake you and suddenly you fall into an unknown place. It is a fast transport, but not really suitable for cardiacs.

I land on a stone platform, spinning a little though the floor.  
“can I have a more delicate landing next time” I say with a sigh, I clean the dust and realize that my jacket's left shoulder has been torn “dammit” I murmured. In front of me are two metal doors, I push one of them to enter a kind of garden, full of gloomy plants, I cross another door and finally I am inside of anoter building, there are some letters in Latin that I can not understand, it should be one of those warnings for visitors, where they recommend you not continue or you will find death. I know this place well, I used to run through the corridors accompanied by one or two guards who made sure to clear the area of demons, although I must admit that very few dared to challenge my father. I am surprised by the silence of the place and I am even more surprised not to have met anyone yet, my father must be waiting for me to arrive on my own.

I walk through a stone tunnel, it is the only way to get to the main tower, so I go through it. In the distance I can see a very dim light. I turn to the right guiding myself by the lighting and I'm climbing a snail staircase when I begin to hear noises, I recognize this place immediately. These are the cells where Vergil was locked up. I just have to get to the other side and get inside the castle where my father used to keep me captive, but then I see a man with white hair, he looks up when he hears my footsteps and his blue eyes shine with a some kind of hope

“ What the hell are you doing here Nero?” He smiles for the first time at me, making me think he's glad to see me and then he approaches the bars

“ Do you think you can help me out?” he asks with a crooked smile.


	5. 5

“That's why you left?” Nero asks, doing his best not to let out a laugh  
“I did not want to see him again” I shrug my shoulders “He must think I'm a kid” Nero laughs  
“the old man thinks we are all kids”  
“except Trish” Nero stops walking, extending his hand so that I also stop  
“Trish, it's like a mother, I do not think they have anything, it would be disgusting, to tell the truth” I roll my eyes, I take his hand by the wrist and take it away from me  
“ I'm not jealous, I'm angry” I explain, Nero continues walking  
“Anyway, he's too old for you” he mumbles  
“I tell myself that every day, but it does not help” I smiled at Nero, it feels good to have a little company, at least I'm not alone in this creepy place and it's when a doubt appears in my mind “and you? why are you here? “ Nero turns his face  
“ some demons attacked the shop, there was nobody but Kyrie and I, but when I tried to protect her, it was late, they had taken her away, I supposed they thought it was you, I followed them and here I am”  
“Me?" I ask bringing my hand to my chest, Nero shrugs his shoulders  
“not all demons are intelligent, they must have been confused”  
“or my smell attracted them” I tell him. 

Nero stops suddenly at the entrance to the castle  
“We've arrive” he says, looking at the wooden door, then he makes a goodbye sound "see you later”  
“where are you going?" I ask him  
“with Kyrie” he answers, I take a deep breath, knowing that I'm going to regret what I'm about to say

“I'm with you” I cannot let him walk around this place, knowing how bad tempered and stubborn he is. I do not intend to leave him, besides, it can be said that I am the hostess of the underworld, so any visitor is under my care.

I'm supposed to be half demon, which means I should be selfish and inconsiderate, but I cannot always be like that.

Nero walks in front of me, he had cut his hair and now I can see how much he looks like his father, before I would have easily confused him with Dante, but now I can distinguish him from the twins  
“It looks good, ” I say, reaching his step “I like it more like that, you look less like ...” I remain silent, he looks at me out with the corner of his eye

“ What were you about to say?" He questions with an arched eyebrow, as if he wanted to make fun of me

“you seem less like Dante” I suddenly let go, but the mere mention of his name is enough to bring back to my mind his shirtless image, fresh out of the bathroom

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?" he questions again with real intrigue, I seat, giving him a small smile

“at least so I will not have to hate you” I say

“You do not hate him” he reproaches me laughing a little

“no, I do not hate him” I answer before running away to get to the sacrificial room first

“ Hey! “ he yells and then runs to reach me

“It is supposed to be a door right here” I push each one of the bricks verifying that there is not any loose, Nero stays behind my back doing nothing “help me” I say, he shakes his head crossing his arms

“I am the guest” he answers, I feel a brick move, I push it a little and see how a heavy stone door opens “ Does not it seem strange to you that no demon tries to attack us?"

“You think that my father does not know I'm here” I answer by reloading my gun “He must believe that I came to beg him to forgive me, that's why nobody attacks us” Nero assents his eyes meet mine and immediately looks at another part, I see how he scratches his nose and how his cheeks blush a little, I smiled trying to make him feel comfortable. Nero pleases me, is not sharp and cold like Vergil, nor does he flirt like Dante, knows how to make jokes, knows when to get serious and seems a good companion, he is shy but arrogant and has a bad mood, but is a good boy

“ What are you supposed to be?” He asks me after a few minutes

“ half demon, half angel” he opens his eyes

“you are the first angel I know” I raise my eyebrow

“ Besides Kyrie? “

“Besides Kyrie” he says with a smile "and why do you live here? I guess you should have other options”

“I had them” I respond with a certain melancholy “until my mother died and my father brought me here, it was quite an event”

“It must be interesting to see the angels fight”

“they did not really fight much, they did not accept me at all, they considered me a threat to their race”

“ do you want to rest? “ he asks me suddenly changing the subject, we are in an empty room with enough light and a single entrance “ it seems certain" he says before sitting in the corner “it is getting late and I do not think we should walk around, besides" his eyes are looking at me I'm starting to think I'm not going to find Kyrie here"

“ What do you mean?" I ask him

“If your father is looking for you, then your father must have under his custody” he seats without saying anything else. I sit a few feet away from him, leaving some space between us so he does not feel uncomfortable. My eyes weigh on me and I finish closing them after a few minutes. Crossing a portal consumes a lot of energy, it does not matter if you are a Nephilim or not.

I'm awake a few hours later, Nero is still asleep with his head resting on the stone wall

“Nero” I whisper, trying to wake him up “Nero” I call him again, this time his body reacts and he opens his eyes a little

“We should go” I say “I've heard noises and I suspect that my father's guards are approaching. Nero cracks his neck and stretches his arms, I look at him and when he notices I blush a little

“what?" he asks me, his voice more raspy than normal

“Did you talk to your father?" I questioned offering my hand to help him stand up

“he told me some things, but I still feel uncomfortable with him, I guess with time I'll get used to his presence”

“It's a good person, even under that facade of tough guy and know-it-all, I know he has good intentions” Nero tilts his head

“Are you in love with Vergil too?"

“no!" I scream “ why would you think that?"

“you like the old man” he says as if it's something very obvious and maybe it can look like that, after all they are twins

“Dante is not Vergil” I remember him, besides what I feel for him is something inexplicable, as a need that is latent inside me, it's as if I wanted to be with him even without knowing him, I doubt you understand”

“I understand” Nero says “Dante says it is part of us, sometimes it has happened to me with Kyrie, but I do not dare ...” Nero stops his cheeks blush and scratches the bridge of his nose

“I know she loves you”

“I hope so, sometimes I feel like we do not understand each other at all, but I love her”

“well” I sighed "we should be looking for it instead of wasting time here” I'm about to start walking when Nero tells me

“I've behaved like an idiot with you, I should not have done it” he smiles

“There is no problem” I say winking at him “I know why you did it” he returns my smile and looks down, happy with my answer.


	6. 6

Is it possible to forgive Mundus after what he did that day?  
I don’t think so

Nero and I arrived at the castle where my father kept me captive, he was present before us when we stood in front of his statue and then he ordered the guards to bring Kyrie before us

“ You didn’t come for your father, but for this insignificant human?” Mundus complained, I saw Nero take a hand behind his back holding the hilt of the Red Queen

“Let her go and I'll stay with you” I suggested. My father made fun of my proposal, it seems that it was absurd for him

“I don’t care” he said dismissing it “for now it seems more important to kill Sparda's offspring” then his eyes focused on Nero. I understood his plan then. They had not kidnapped Kyrie for confusing her with me, that was Mundus' plan from the start

“No! Nero” I scream, but he has already thrown himself against my father to attack him, Kyrie also screams and I see how she looks down to not see the battle. Some guards surround me, I know I can get rid of them. So I bend over and kick them to knock them down, I'm disappointed at how weak my father considers me.  
I look up to see how Nero moves with agility, although it is not enough to hurt my father

“How long will it take for Vergil and Dante to come and rescue his nephew?” ask my father and Nero snarls

“I don’t need to be rescued!” he shouts angrily at my father who moves the giant stone hand and hits the body of Nero

“Nero!” Kyrie screams with desperation, he turns to see her and smiles assuring her that everything is fine. I know that Mundus is weakened since his fight with Dante and therefore I hope it will be easier to defeat him. Nero stands up quickly and when he is about to push against my father I stop him

“I take care of it, take her out of here” Nero hesitates a second “I've come to seal him and you came to protect her, we all win” he agrees and I thank him for his cooperation, I know how much he cares about Kyrie. Nero runs to her and I attack my father, he does not try to dodge me so the blow crashes into his right arm and that is when something happens, something that I will never forget. 

My father snatches Kyrie, Nero and I contemplate the scene with despair and Mundus leaves her on his lap and in a second he crosses her chest with a sword

“ No!” Nero shouts, my father drops Kyrie's body already lifeless, Nero runs and prevents her body from touching the ground, Kyrie's dress fills with blood like Nero's clothes

“You!, you are more cruel than I thought!” I scream to Mundus who only makes fun of the misfortune

“I thought you already knew when you found out that I was the one who murdered your mother” his words unleash my fury

"You're a fucking son of a bitch," I growl, raise my pistols and start firing, charge again and don’t stop, I stay like that for several seconds, taking all my courage against him, Mundus barely reacts, he laughs and then a rage that consumes me from inside starts to boil, the heat of my body increases and I see how a light appears around me. I feel how my power increases and I'm also aware of what begins to grow near my shoulder blades, it is heavy and magnificent. A pair of wings extend

“What about this?” I ask my father “if the legend is true I must be stronger than you”

“Imposible” he says trying to strike a blow against me “you are only a girl” may in the eyes of all I look like a girl, but it is now when I decide to become a woman, even if I don’t have a bit of humanity.  
I move faster through the air, I stand at the height of his head and launch an attack, a kind of thunder covered with flames lands on my father's forehead, then the stone statue begins to fall down 

“You have provoked my anger” Mundus warns me, I refuse to call him my father again, now he is nothing but a demon for me

“And you have provoked mine” I reply sending a new blow before his real figure appears in front of me, the dust that rises makes it impossible to see it clearly, even so I can see his wings extended like an angel, an angel of death, that's it and nothing else. I turn to see Nero, who gently places Kyrie's body on the floor. I see how he cleans his tears and then he looks at me, I know that if it were another time he would comment on my current appearance, but I understand the sadness that he must feel,I go low to the ground next to him while a wave of smoke surrounds Mundus “Can you do something with that arm?” Nero turns to see his Devil Bringer and nods, then extends it in the form of a spectrum, takes Mundus as a hostage and I see how he twists, is weak, too weak to face us

“You're going to pay for what you did to her” he threatens Mundus, I raise in the air, my eyes go blank and when I turn to see Mundus a volley of power is thrown at him, everything is dust and flashes for a few seconds, until I achieve to see Mundus' face, Nero rushes against him, with the help of his sword he cuts off his wings and then pierces his heart. I breathe a sigh of relief as my father's body collapses causing a great rumble

“We have to get out of here” I say to Nero, he nods, takes Kyrie's body and we run towards the center of the castle

“Go” I say “I have to seal him”

“I'm not going to leave you alone”

“Then I have no other choice” I get inside of his mind, an old trick that my mother taught me before she died and I forced him to cross the portal. When I can’t see him, I approach the small tower with a red symbol, I cut my hand to bleed on the symbol, a light shines through the whole room and illuminates it, and then I wait for the floor to open.  
A river of burning lava rocks beneath my feet, burning everything in its path. I close my eyes and go to the nearest portal, some demons, the fastest and strongest can escape, others will simply die under the ruins until the lava consumes them, because in a few minutes no one will be able to leave the underworld.


	7. 7

I open my eyes suddenly, looking at Nico who is sitting by the window, I'm surprised I don’t find her smoking.  
I try to stand up and feel pain running from my neck to my lower back, I let out a moan and then Nico turns

“Take it easy, honey” she says approaching “you just wake up from a long nap”

“How long I slept” I ask, hardly believing that not only a few hours have passed

“several weeks” she answers without much thought 

“this explains the headache” I bring my fingers straight to my temple, gently massaging it

“If only your head hurts is a great advantage” Nico sits next to me, her brown eyes shine slightly, I know she has been worried and that comforts me in some way. Suddenly the brunette turns away “ I have to warn that idiot that you woke up"

“idiot?”

“You know” she says “that white haired boy who keeps asking about you” I smiled slightly as Nico disappears from the room.

The brunette returns after about forty minutes, I hear her come in and talk with that scandalous tone she likes so much, she is arguing with someone

“What bad mood?” she complains to the other person, standing in the frame of the door 

“Finally” Nero says looking lookin"do you enjoy your vacations?” I arch an eyebrow

“I wish I could remember something, but I think I was too drunk to pay attention” Nero laughs, just a little, I want to ask about Kyrie, but I know it's not the moment

“I wanted to take you to the old man's office but your friend here didn’t leave me” he replies Nico cross her arms on her chest 

“when you said -the old man- I thought he was a pervert” she explains, defending herself

“He is” confirms Nero still looking at me “although I'm sure he would not do anything to take advantage of _____” 

“Yeah, you’re totally right" I say before laughing, causing another spasm of pain traveling through my body.

Nero spends the afternoon with us, he stays to eat and at night we see at least three movies, I enjoy watching him fight with Nico and when he doesn’t seem very affected by Kyrie's I get to wonder if she really died

“It's time to go” says Nero when the third movie ends, Nico stands up and stretches her legs

“I'll see you later, tough guy” I raise an eyebrow as I see her approach the refrigerator and take a beer “_____ if you need something you know where to find me”

“Thanks Nico” I replied giving her a smile, she makes a sign with her hand and finally leaves us alone. Nero looks at me

“She's a brave girl” he says with a mocking tone

“She’s sweet the more you get know her” he frowns 

“Are you two dating?” he suggests

“No, we're not" I tell him “we're good friends” Nero laughs as I see him, he looks good when he smiles although he doesn’t do it very often

“Why are you looking me like that? “ He asks me, blinking and looking away a bit embarrassed

“Nothing” I answer, Nero tilts his head

“I have to go” he says again, I want to ask him what really happened, but the words stop in my throat drowning slowly

“Nero” I whispered his name carefully, as if trying to protect him from the truth, his blue eyes look directly at me and the knot in my throat intensifies “what happened to Kyrie? “ I ask finally, feeling a sense of guilt as I see how Nero's face saddens

“She couldn’t make it ” he whispers “She didn’t even come to the hospital alive”

“I'm sorry” I say hugging him, I know that the words are not enough and although at the beginning I can feel the tension in his body . Nero relaxes a bit after some time, I must admit that I'm not used to physical contact either, it's the first time Nero and I are so close, I never imagined that I could have a friendship with him, not at all “I would do anything for her to be here” I whispered, Nero shakes his head, moving away a little speaking in a low voice

“It wasn’t your fault” He turns his body to the door and say “see you later, I need to rest” I see him go out.  
I don't stop him and I regret not doing it. 

I’m not sure what has happened in these last weeks and I feel like a fool for not being able to help Nero, for being asleep while he faced alone this terrible pain.


	8. 8

I see the neon sign with red letters, I stop right in the entrance and knock on the door

“Come in” says a woman on the other side, I turn the knob and notice that the door is unlocked, who would need security if here are living demons descendent?  
A woman with short black hair turns around, I look at her cleavage and she smiles without bothering about my reckless gaze

“Are you looking for someone?” she asks lowering her dark glasses, I can see her eyes of different colors. She must had Heterochromia. She smiles noticing my excessive interest in her person

“I'm looking for Nero” I tell her, she separates her lips slowly

“He’s not here, he went out with Dante and Vergil to a mission”

“ Can I wait here?” The woman turns around and sits at the desk raising her hands

“As you like” she says “I'm also waiting for someone” the woman crosses her right leg on the left “ by chance Dante does not owe you money?"

“no”

“that's good” she comments “he has enough with the interests I charge him, by the way” she says “I am Lady” 

“I am ______” I see how she open both of her eyes 

“The daughter of Mundus?” she questions with enough interest, while I just shrug my shoulders

“I would prefer not to be related to him” Lady smiles

“seems we all have parents who shame us with their ambition for power” I move away a little to sit on the couch.

“I'll wait for Nero here" 

 

Dante, Vergil and Nero come back after a few minutes, each one has a different expression when they see me sitting there in the leather couch

“_____ what are you doing here?” asks the youngest of the three

“I was waiting for you” Nero frowns, turns to see Vergil and then looks back at me

“You shouldn’t have come” he talks through his teeth so no one else can hear him

“I want to talk to you” I insist, I look at Dante sideways, looking at us with crossed arms, his eyes meet mine and he smiles, my heart starts to accelerate again and I have to force myself to turn my attention back to Nero “can we talk alone?” I ask Nero, he agrees grudgingly

“Let's go to my room” he determines and I follow him in silence.

 

Nero's bedroom as incredible as it may seem, is practically empty, it has a bed, a bureau, a wardrobe and a very peculiar guitar. A window lets in the sun, but he closes it halfway to give us a bit more privacy, the room is incredibly clean, no dirty clothes thrown on the floor or junk food garbage

“I shouldn’t have asked you anything about Kyrie” I apologize sitting on the bed

“I told you it's not your fault” he reminds me again, but remorse does not leave me alone “listen” he says taking me by the shoulders and bringing me to reality “you succeeded, you have sealed the underworld and that's something you should be happy about”

“ Are you happy Nero?” I question with real intrigue looking directly into his eyes, he holds my gaze and says

“I will” he’s trying to reassure me, that's for sure, although I also notice the sincerity with which he says it

“You must hate me” I whisper turning around, Nero stands in front of me, takes my hand and whispers

“Why would I hate you _____? you didn’t do anything bad” I turn to see our hands entwined and look up to his eyes

“thanks” I say throwing myself into his arms, he takes a moment to react but ends up putting his hands on my back

“come on” he told me “Let's go for a walk”

“But Nero” I murmur

“what?”

“you're covered in demon dried blood” he scratches his nose letting out a giggle

“I'm going to take a bath and then we go for a walk, ok?” he says embarrassed, I nod with my head as I sit on the edge of the bed  
“I’ll wait for you” I tell him, he stares at me and replies

 

“I would rather you wait for me downstairs”

“ahhh yeah, I'm sorry” I accept understanding the situation, how I wish I wouldn’t be so distracted at times, that gift would have freed me from several unfortunate situations in my life.

 

I leave Nero's room, go downstairs and see Dante sitting on the sofa, with his left arm extended on the backrest. If someone told me me that he is a descendant of the goI would have no reason not to believe them

“______ At the end we are alone” he says as I try not to blush “why don’t you sit here, with me” a smile appears in his face appears while he’s saying the last word

“I don’t think it's a good idea” I say “I could kiss you and you would run again like the last time” Dante grimaces pretenden to be offended

“I didn’t run away” he defends himself “but maybe this time it will be different” he says while raising an eyebrow, his look makes me nervous

“why?” I ask crossing my arms, he shrugs his shoulders, stands up and in a quick movement reaches where I am. He surrounds me with his hands around my waist, I approach his lips and his smile steals my breath. I can barely look him in the eyes, he is very attractive and irresistible

“Just to be clear, I thought your father had sent you to kill me” he whispers dangerously in my ear, my skin bristles

“If it were like that, I wouldn’t have done it” I answered In the same way, I see his lips and I run my tongue through my bottom one, approaching his.

Everything in me wants to kiss him and I know that just like me Dante is surprised when I turn away from him, leaning on the desk as far as possible from him

“Do you think I forgot the season we're in?” Dante laughs

“smart girl” he says and although I distinguish the mockery in his words something in me is broken, he still sees me as a little girl and maybe I’m still sad because there is no way that Dante hasn't noticed how uncomfortable I am when there is a man around me, he should already know that I have no experience at all

“I'm ready” says Nero who's walking down the stairs, he's wearing a blue V-neck shirt, dark jeans and converse. he realizes the situation as soon as he see us “Are you harassing her, you're already something old to flirt with her” I try not to laugh

“See you later” I say goodbye, approaching to place a kiss on Dante's cheek smelling his masculine scent for the last time. Nero opens the door and a few meters later he asks me

“What did you mean when you were talking about the season we're in?” Blood rises to my cheeks as soon as I heard his question

“I'm not sure” I answer in a low voice, there are people around us and I find it hard to explain it “Mundus disappeared three or four times a year, for several days, a woman who took care of me told me when I turn sixteen thhe left because of the mating season” Nero grimaces in disgust

“I never felt it” he admits

“ No?” I ask him with shyness “ that uncontrollable urge to want to sleep with someone and not leave the room for several days”

“No” repeats Nero with a confused gesture

“Well” I say to him “then I guess I'm not the only one who has been repressed all this time” he laughs, taking a hand to the nape of his neck. While I see him laughing. I think Nero understands me better than anyone. He has lived a lot of difficult things and although he doesn’t like to accept it, he is like a broken piece trying to fit in. I do not belong to this world either and if it were not for him and for Nico, I don’t know if I would have the strength to keep going.


	9. 9

In the afternoon, when we returned from our walk through the city we met Dante at the entrance of his office flirting with a girl, it isn’t Lady or Trish, it’s someone practically my age who isn’t shy about the amount of skin she's showing . Nero makes a gesture of disgust and when he turns to see me he realizes how affected I am. I'm half demon, I understand the needs, mainly in this season, but I can’t believe how Dante has taken me so little importance that is easy to him flirt with me and then just let it go. Maybe Nero is right and he is no more than an old man who I should not pay attention to. Dante hasn’t even seen us when I see him approach to kiss the girl in the lips  
“_____”  
“Yes? “ I ask, trying to make my voice sound normal  
“Why don't we go to your apartment?”  
I answer moving my head slowly, Nero gets in front of me to stop me from seeing Dante  
“Let’s go" he says, with some understanding in his voice.  
The rest of the way back home I keep silent and Nero doesn’t try to talk me either.  
Nico isn’t in the house and I see the little bright green note stuck in the refrigerator  
"I'm coming late, do not wait for me awake"  
“at least someone is going to have fun tonight” I comment, letting out a sigh “Would you like something to drink? “ I ask and Nero who nods  
“water” he tells me  
“Something stronger? “ I ask waiting for a diferent answer, I don’t want to be the only one who gets drunk  
“Only water” he says, I give up, I can’t force him to drink if he doesn’t want to, I pour some water in a glass and I leave it in front of him, Nero doesn’t bother to look at it  
“Do you really like him?”  
“yes, a little” I admit although I know it's more than a little  
“he is always like that, but I know he cares for you”  
“he barely knows me” I reply  
“ you don’t understand” Nero explains to me” he's like that with Lady and Trish, he can flirt with them and sometimes he seems to have other intentions, but I'm sure he has never tried anything else with them”  
“ How can you be so sure?” I ask pouring some vodka in a glass  
“because I hear them talking about it, when I move with Dante” I grimace  
“He called me kid the other day, I guess I'm just that for him”  
“You're not a kid” he says “because then I would be a kid too” I laughed a little, it was too much to ask for Nero to defend me so selflessly, I take a drink of vodka, I wince when the heat invades my throat  
“I should've kissed him and let him take me to his bed” Nero is looking at me with a weird look “what? “ I ask him feeling a little dizzy, that's how low my tolerance to alcohol is, Nico knows, that's why she never lets me drink alone . I sit in the chair next to Nero and drop my head on the table “maybe it’s a good time to call Nico”  
“_____” I hear him call me, his voice is far away. I want to open my eyes, but I feel my eyelids very heavy “______” Nero calls me again but I already have given up.

When I wake up I feel a little confused, I'm in my bed covered by a simple sheet, I have my clothes on and I see Nero lying in the armchair next to the window, he has fallen asleep like me and I don’t dare to wake him up, I stand up, making as little noise as possible, I go to the kitchen walking on tiptoes. Nico still hasn’t returned home, her keys aren’t on the table where she always left them, there aren’t clothes thrown on the floor, a bad habit that she usually has every time she goes out at night. I take for granted that she spend the night at someone else's house when I see the clock and I realize that it is more than 4 o'clock, in one or two more hours the sun will rise  
“Good morning” I listen to Nero, his raspy voice takes me by surprise  
“I didn’t want to wake you up” I tell him and then I remember what happened the night before, I roll my eyes “tell me I didn’t do anything stupid”  
“you didn’t have time” he answers doing everything possible not to laugh “you fell asleep, I didn’t know you were so boring”  
“ Excuse me?” I say bringing a hand to my chest, showing him how much he has offended me  
“You took some vodka, not even a child would have gotten drunk with that”  
“Nero” I complain, he laughs and something shakes inside me, it's the first time I feel that electricity in my veins, then I see his eyes calm and clear. My gaze turns to his lips, then his neck, I go through every part of his skin and suddenly I am aware of his intoxicating smell “I'm going to brush my teeth” I say  
“without eating breakfast? “ I hear him ask me, but I don’t answer, I lock myself in the bathroom leaning on the sink, I look in the mirror, my cheeks are red, my eyes have an intense shine and I feel heated. I wash my face trying to decrease the heat, brush my teeth and smile. I already feel better, but I stay there for another few minutes thinking about what has just happened, nothing and everything at once.  
I leave the bathroom, Nero is leaning next to the door with his eyes downcast  
“Do you have an extra brush? “ He asks without looking at me  
“in the cabinet, behind the mirror” I replied, he disappears behind the door. The feeling of discomfort leaves my body as I approach the window, I open it so that the fresh air hits my face gently and I don’t realize when Nero approaches me, standing behind me, I feel his breath very hot near my neck, it smells like mint, my skin bristles and I don’t dare to see him. He caresses me with a mixture of fear and need  
“Nero” I whisper, letting myself be carried away by the contact  
“mmm” he murmurs and then I turn around, seeing his face full of confusion and desire, the words are erased from my mind and I approach him without being able to understand why he suddenly looks so attractive, it makes me want to touch him. Nero backs away looking at me with a lost expression. I put my hands on his firm chest, covered by the simple black shirt. I close my eyes and smell his fragance  
"Nero," I whisper, "can we make a deal?" I ask, very slowly, with a seductive voice that surprises me. Every part of me is doing or thinking things that I would have never imagined, at least not with him  
“ What kind of deal?” Nero asks and suddenly I'm aware of how close we are, how his body radiates heat, I see him in the eyes, alive and flashing, his lips a few centimeters away  
“Can you be mine?” I ask and I know that it isn’t me who says those words, because before this moment I didn’t see Nero other than as a friend “I mean” I try to correct, but I can’t and I end up saying something else “ I want to be yours, just for today, without long-term commitments” I roll my eyes internally, because my body doesn’t react. Whatever Nero's answer is, I'm going to feel like an idiot when shame consumes my body  
“only tonight” he whispers in a low voice, provocative and irresistible. Perhaps this is what that woman who used to take care of me was referrin, the uncontrollable need to be with someone, because there is no other way to explain what we have just agreed.

Nero pounces on me, kisses my lips quickly with need, he is an incredible kisser, every movement of his mouth forces me to ask for more. His hands begin to fall down my waist, the contact shakes me, one is soft and the other callous, I sense the insecurity of him when he touches me  
“I like it” I tell him and I feel his hands relax moving a little more towards the back of my body. I take off his shirt and I admire him “not bad” I whisper trying to contain the nervous laugh, but he doesn’t laugh, his eyes are full of lust and desire. Nero kisses me again. I slide my fingers through his hair, clutching it to me and suddenly everything stops around me, except for Nero who keeps kissing me on the lips while my mind starts wandering with another white-haired man. It isn’t fair, neither for Nero nor for me.  
I move away from him  
“you need to go” I tell him giving him his shirt, he slowly nods a little confused, as if he came to his senses and then he finally leaves and I reproach myself for being such a coward.


	10. 10

(Nero POV)

I'm angry, more than that really, how can she tell me one thing and then another?  
"Whatever," I whisper closing the door, walking full of rage, my arm lights up brightly, fortunately it's late and there are almost no people on the streets  
“Nero” I hear her call my name  
“Speaking of mood change” I murmur, I turn around still annoyed, ____ is raising her left eyebrow, I'm pretty sure that she will claim something when I hear her sigh  
“I'm not in love with you Nero, I don't even know if you would be my type” she begins to say, now I'm the one who feels offended, it isn’t as if she didn’t have an attraction for another white-haired man who by chance turns out to be my uncle . I cross my arms to show my disagreement “sorry” she whispers. She looks down and say with shame “I just wanted to forget about a damn moment of this burning I feel in my chest every time I see him with a woman, but then while I was talking with yoI felt something different and I don't know what happened it was as if it wasn't me” I look at her eyes full of insecurity, I understand what she's trying to tell me because it is something similar to what I feel  
“You like the old man, but you had the need to be with me” I say, she nods and looks up gently “I also feel that way, I love Kyrie even though she's not here anymore and I never imagined being with someone other than her, but lately I've had the need to spend more time with you” I shake my head “and when you said that we could make a deal, I got carried away by my instinct”  
“me too” says ____ quietly  
“Then it would be better if I go at least until things calm down” she shakes her head, and takes my hand  
“no Nero” I see her cheeks blush “I still want to be with you” she whispers, I smiled a little, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Now I am unsure whether or not I should accept her proposal, I somehow understand the situation that she is going through because it looks a bit like what I feel, every time Kyrie's memory appears in my mind torturing me again and again making me impossible to move on, it is as if life is responsible for scrubbing my face how much it hurts her absence.  
_____ comes close to me, I can hear her breathing agitated, her heartbeat racing and I can smell her, she has a sweet and addictive smell I had never perceived. I caress _____'s neck gently, her skin reacts at the contact “let's go inside” she whispers but I dare not look at her, I follow her silently letting her take me by with our hands intertwined and when we are alone in the middle of her room she lets go of my hand. _____ takes me by the chin to force me to see her directly in the eyes, I don't want to look at her and feel like I’m betraying Kyrie, so I hide my face behind her neck by lightly kissing each of her shoulders. Then she turns  
“without kisses on the lips” she says  
“without kisses on the lips” I confirm returning to concentrate on kissing her skin, she caresses my back, she removes my shirt, smiled slightly, her fingers slide from my neck to the pectorals, reach my right shoulder and go down to my right forearm, a chill runs through me when she doesn’t stop because of the change in surface, her fingers keep going down until she reaches the palm of my hand, then she looks at me and for the first time she takes my breath away, her hand is intertwined with mine naturally withiut any kind of fear. I press my body against hers, I raise her hand still entwined with mine and although for a second I want to kiss her lips, I end up kissing her on the neck with despair and anger. She moves a little trying to get rid of my grip, but only get her to squeeze it more to me, a moan escapes from her mouth, sweet and provocative at the same time  
“tell me to stop” I say in a low voice, _____ says nothing “ tell me, because I will not be able to do it later” she kisses me harder, bites my lip, I growl softly, letting go of her hand and then I take her by her hips, her legs around my waist tightening to me.   
Everything about her is painful and pleasant, I had never had a feeling like this, I take her to bed in the shortest time possible. I fall on her very carefully at the same time that _____ begins to kiss my neck.  
I refuse to think about Kyrie while my hands undress _____ under the dim lighting of the room, but it's impossible, because Kyrie and I never talked about it, she was too pure for someone like me to touch her, I had the feeling that if I did it, it would be like ruining her innocence, staining it with the lust of a demon.  
_____ on the other hand you understand well how it feels when your instincts ask you something to quench that hunger that corrupts you inside, I know it by the way her eyes shine, she doesn’t love me nor I love her, but it is perfect because right now we both need each other.

I slide into her carefully, _____ hasn't confirmed it yet, but I have a feeling that this is her first time, what a coincidence, I think and let out a slight laugh ____ arches her eyebrow  
“What are you laughing at?” she asks me quietly  
“A nonsense” I answer “I don't want to hurt you” I say, changing the subject, she shakes her head slightly  
“I'm fine” she tells me, but I'm not, it requires a lot of will not to increase the pace with which I move inside her, I close my eyes while my mind reminds me of her image, _____ is perfect.  
“Nero” she whispers. Her fragile and vulnerable voice brings me back to the moment  
“ Does something happen?” I ask, the situation is somewhat uncomfortable and still I can’t find a way to stop, I feel good being with her and I can’t understand why all this happened so suddenly  
“I want to be on top of you”  
I blink and then sit down slightly, the proposal doesn’t please me at all, but I move aside _____ also moves as she positioned on too of me slowly, her face reveals the pleasure and pain she’s feeling at the moment I see her naked body, touch her breasts and I'm ashamed to see her in the eyes, she notices it although she doesn’t seem to care and then I let her take control of the situation. Relaxing a little bit under her, feeling each of her pleasing movements.


	11. 11

The sensation that runs through my body is indescribable, Nero is more than I could have imagined. It drives me crazy with its firmness and movement to such an extent that I can't take it anymore. So I decide to change position, he seems to doubt a little but ends up accepting. Shyness decreases as our naked bodies interact, yet I find it strange when Nero tries to please me by doing everything possible for me to finish first.   
After a few minutes I do it, Nero smiles, kisses me on the lips and then apologizes   
“Sorry” he says “for breaking the agreement” I feel bad for asking something so stupid, but when I kiss him something in my mind always reminds me of Dante and the least I want is to think about him. I'm exhausted when Nero also climaxes, I feel his body falling gently on me and our eyes meet, we both blush, then I move a little to leave some space and he snuggles next to me   
“I should clean” he mutters   
“It doesn't bother me” I say in a low voice, I caress his white skin without scars, her well-formed torso entertains me a few minutes before her hand stops mine entwining them, her light blue eyes look at me while he caresses my lips and although for a moment I wanted to kiss him, he avoids it by standing up, I see his perfectly sculpted nude silhouette, every muscle in his body is well worked, although he doesn’t look like one of those men obsessed with musculature. I hear him take a bath, I probably should too, but I'm too tired as I wrap myself in the sheets before falling asleep. 

I wake up hours later, I hear noises in the kitchen and quickly come down hoping to meet Nero, but instead is Nico whom I see trying to cook an instant soup   
“Wild night? “ she asks arching an eyebrow, there is no way to deny it, I'm only wearing a shirt and some underpants   
“oh my god” I say feeling the heat on my cheeks, I turn around and return to my room. Now Nico will not stop asking me who I spend the night or the morning with. 

and that's what she does while we're eating breakfast, she undergoes an exhaustive interrogation   
“Then I know him? “ she ask before biting the fried bacon on her dish, what a combination for breakfast   
“I don't know if you remember him” I try to confuse her, to avoid asking more questions, although her interest seems to have no end   
“Tell me where I've seen him and I will surely remember”   
“mmm I don't know Nico, I don't remember presenting him to you” the brunette rolls her eyes, grabs the fork and tangles in some soup   
“mmm, you know, you're a bad liar” she says with her mouth full, she stays silent for a while and then when I think she has given up she decides to ask something else “ or do you regret it?"   
“No Nico” my cheeks blush again “he was amazing” Nico smiles satisfied   
“well” she says “ maybe later I can meet this famous casanova” now it's me who rolls my eyes, I stand up and make it clear   
“Maybe you have to go again tonight” Nico lets out a laugh   
“No problem” she says with a smile ”whatever you need honey” 


	12. 12

A month has passed since the frantic encounter between Nero and me, we have continued to see each other secretly. Sometimes he comes to my apartment, spends the night with me and other times it's me who stays in his room as long as neither Dante nor Vergil is there.   
“Hey” I greet him as I enter the office, Nero is sitting on the old sofa with his headphones around his neck   
“Come here” he says to me “ sit with me” I approach him smiling at him, I'm about to sit on the couch when his hands take me by the hips and I end up sitting on top of his thighs   
“I wasn’t expecting that” I say looking into his eyes   
“I missed you” he confesses to me, it's been a week without seeing us and although I don't tell him, I missed him too   
“how did everything go?” I ask changing the subject   
“You know, there’s always or two demons who think so highly of them”   
“But do you kill them all? “ I ask taking his face in my hands, looking at his lips, resisting them   
“All of them” Nero whispers in my ear before kissing me and then the sound of something metallic stops us, taking us by surprise and doesn't give me enough time to get away from Nero. Vergil crosses the door, with a rather confused expression . I sit next to Nero although Vergil has already seen us, but it’s enough so that Dante doesn’t realize the situation, I dare not see anyone in the eyes, much less Vergil who must want to kill me for approaching his son   
“____ what a surprise” says Dante with a mocking tone “What brings you here?” Vergil mutters something, then looks at Nero as if he was judging him, I release an awkward laugh, Nero turns to see me wondering why the hell I'm laughing at such a moment. I hit my knees with the palms of my hands and I stand up   
“I have to go” I tell them “my friend Nico just call me to come back home”   
“Nico? “ Dante asks with his eyebrow raised and crossing his arms swinging a little back, turns quickly to see Vergil and asks “you knew that Nico was a woman? “ Vergil shrugs his shoulders, rolls his eyes and save anything he was about to say   
“she’s not a man” I tell Dante   
“And this Nico that we're talking about, is she the same person that Nero has gone with to drink lately? “ I turn to see Nero, his cheeks flushed and then I understand what Dante is referring to   
“We have been going out the three of us” I explain to confirm Nero's story   
“A threesome? “ Dante says with a sarcastic smile from ear to ear “Are there room for me?” He ask approaching, his hands trying to grab my waist, I stop his hands in the air but he manage to pull me towards him, our chests collide and I turned to see his clear eyes “I see a glow in you, which you didn't have before” he whispers to me “and that smell” he says, sucking softly “I love it” my skin bristles and my cheeks burn “Let her go Dante” Vergil intervenes looking at him severely “we have things of greater importance that require our attention” Dante doesn’t release me, in fact he does the opposite and pulls me closer as he whispers again   
“why don't you come to visit me more often sweetie?, I promise you that we will have fun together” his lips are close to mine, he smiles and then he lets me go.   
I turn to see Nero, he isn't even looking at me   
“I'm leaving” I say without looking at Vergil, I'm too flushed to meet his disapproving look, he must be thinking the worst of me. I close the door behind me and walk in a hurry   
“What the hell was that?” I hear Nero's voice ask me, I turn around to see his face, he's angry, very angry   
“I don't know” I answer trying to keep calm, I don't know why he's so upset with me, I look him in the eyes and he dodges my gaze making a face   
“Don't let him play with you” he says “It's pretty obvious that the old man likes to see how you blush”   
“I don't ...” he interrupts me approaching dangerously   
“You do it and you make it clear that you still like him”   
“I don't even come here when he is here to avoid him ” Nero gets a little closer   
“Then you have to start coming when he is. I don’t care if he can heard us or not, he has no right to tell us anything when he does it all the time”   
“Nero”   
“What? “ he asks realizing the loud volume of his voice   
“Nothing” I say, giving him a small smile, thinking that maybe he is jealous. We remain silent in the middle of the street until he scratches his nose   
“Come whenever you want” he tells me   
“I will” I answer, Nero smiles   
“I would love it if you come tonight” he says before turning around and making a farewell gesture. 


	13. 13

There I was again, in the middle of the night and the rain. Waiting for Nero to open the door, wishing with all my might that it wasn’t Dante or Vergil who appear in front of me. There was no one on the streets and most of the houses around me had the lights off. It was a quiet night, one of those were you prefer to go to bed watching a movie or drinking a coffee. I still didn't quite get used to this environment, but I would never refuse a delicious sweet pancake accompanied by some hot chocolat.   
The wooden door opened revealing Nero's wet hair, he smiles at me and I smiled at him in return, noticing the way he's looking at me, he seems tired and in a good mood   
“Are we alone? “ He shakes his head, hiding his smile   
“Vergil is inside” I doubt a moment before going inside and go upstairs. Vergil is in the office but I can't see him as we go up to the second floor and reach Nero's room. Everything is particularly quiet and I'm glad Dante isn't here to bother me and make me blush, again.   
“You should take a bath” Nero suggests "It isn’t necessary, it isn’t as if I were going to get sick” I say taking only a towel to dry my hair, Nero lends me a dry shirt that is quite long, and covers my thighs. I sit on the bed taking a pillow, he sits next to me “I'm not human, remember?” he doesn't answer me “Nero” I call him, making sure if he can heard me   
“Is it ok if we watch a movie?” he asks, putting his arm behind his neck   
“Yes” I say, looking confused “are you all right?”   
“Yeah” he answers and I assume that he is telling the truth , why would he lie to me? Nero turns on the TV and lies next to me, taking the remote control to indiscriminately go through several channels before deciding on an action movie   
“You're not even paying attention” I complain to Nero after an hour   
“It's very boring” he comments downplaying it, moving a little to accommodate better in the mattress   
“yeah, but you chose it” I recriminate him crossing my arms, Nero shrugs his shoulders and makes a face and looks me in the eyes   
“I want to kiss you” he says to me and by reflection I move my head back a little, leaning on the headboard   
“You shouldn't”   
“Why? “ he asks me, his eyes shining with desire, I already assumed that this stupid season is over, that it shouldn’t continue to affect him, at least it doesn’t affect me or that is what I want to think   
“_____”   
“Mmmm? “ Nero approaches me licking his lips, I can’t deny that they look tempting, he takes both of my hands placing them against the headboard   
“I want you” he whispers in a low voice, leaning over me, stroking my face   
“Nero” I call him trying to break anything that has taken over him   
“mmm” he murmurs, releasing my hands and running around the neckline of my blouse with his fingertips. His hands go down to my waist, he lifts the fabric of the blouse leaving my torso clear, the contact of his demonic hand with my skin causes something electric to run through me “ I want you to shout my name all night” I smile a little andlittled him backwards, trying to get away, but Nero stays in his place and kisses my lips. Then he kisses my belly, breasts and neck until I hear the ground floor door open, Vergil may already be gone. I slide my fingers through Nero's hair drawing him to me   
“if you want to kiss me again, do it” I say looking at his lips, he approaches and kisses me with need, fast and wet, a kiss longer than the previous one. I let out a loud moan as his demonic hand runs through the inside of my thigh, lifting my skirt, then Nero turns me over, discovers my back and scratches it with enough force to cut my skin   
“I'm sorry” he mutters, coming back to his senses, I don't say anything as I wait for the cuts to heal on their own, which happens instantly, I turn around to kiss him on the lips, then I bite him, he complains a little, but , his hands clinging to my waist with such force that it makes me feel vulnerable, I take him from the jaw forcing him to see me   
“Make me yours” I ask, he lies on the bed, settling between my legs and enters me in one thrust, I moan louder, but I don't care, Nero moves hard and fast, I feel a dark energy own him and it doesn't take long before we both finish.   
It has been an aggressive session, wild and different from the previous ones, Nero lies next to me with his eyes closed, I look at him sideways and climb on him, I caress his face   
“you are perfect Nero” I say “anyone would be very lucky to have you” his eyelids open and allow me to see in detail those blue eyes that hypnotize me, I lean in to kiss him slowly. I enjoy that kiss like no other and my heart trembles when we separate, because neither of us dares to accept reality. Then someone knocks on the bedroom door   
“I hate to interrupt, but you could be less noisy” Dante says sarcastically “I don't want to have to explain to the neighbors that my nephew finally lost his virginity” Nero growls and tries to stand up, but I stop him holding his hand   
“I'm sure he wont mind a little more noise” I say smiling, drawing Nero closer. I kiss him again and we fall on the bed, ready to start a second round. 


	14. 14

Nero and I spent the whole night together, the next day we went down for breakfast. Fortunately it's Sunday and I don't have to go to work. Nero takes out a slice of lemon pie and puts it in front of me  
“This is for you” he says with a smile, I look at him a second before kissing him on the lips, a simple and fast kiss  
“Thanks” I whisper taking a fork to enjoy the dessert “I really love this” I notice how Nero keeps looking at me and I ask “would you like? “ He shakes his head  
“no” he answers before standing up, he opens the refrigerator and stare at it  
“Would you like me to prepare you something for breakfast? “ I ask, Nero turns to see me, as he closes the refrigerator  
“ Are you sure you know how to cook?” I shrugg my shoulders, leaving the lemon pie aside  
“To be honest I learned a little, even if you don't believe it Nico was the one who taught me, she can cook some delicious thingz” Nero frowns  
“Maybe I should move with you to stop eating pizza”  
“It wouldn’t be bad” I say without giving much importance focusing on the ingredients I will need to cook.  
After a few minutes, when the smell of food spreads throughout the house, Vergil and Dante appear  
“What is it? It smells so appetizing” Vergil asks removing the lid of the pan, Dante moves him aside to take a look  
“If this didn’t smell so delicious, I would ask why you were together so early” Dante says without turning to see me or Nero and when I think he has finished bothering us, he adds “considering that my nephew had a rather wild night” Vergil drowns a laugh, although I can see his curved lips  
“You’re being annoying old man” Dante smiles at Nero's comment and then stares at me for several seconds  
“Why don't you come here and tell me if the food is ready? I fear that my sense of smell isn’t efficient when your fragrance is all that is distinguished in this room, or am I wrong, brother?” I see how Vergil rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer, I look for Nero's eyes, he is upset and then Dante laughs “I'm just kidding” he says, raising his hands although it seems to me that he likes to disturb Nero more than me  
“It's ready” I announce, to divert attention from the subject, Vergil nods as if he was in charge of supervising breakfast, I took four dishes and handed them to Nero so he can serve them, but he simply gives them to Dante and sits at the table. I smile slightly, at the indignant look of Dante and Nero also smiles, happy for his little revenge.  
The four of us eat together, quietly enjoying the food and I know that taste good when it keeps Dante silent, and Vergil gets an expression of approval. Nero says  
“it's been a long time since I ate something so delicious” Dante nods and then lets go  
“yeah, the last time I remember was on your birthday when Kyrie cooked for everyone” Nero keeps silent, as he turns to see me  
"Yes," he says, "since then," I hold his gaze unable to decipher what he is thinking, I have the ability to get into his deepest thoughts and yet I would never dare to do so, I don’t want to invade his privacy even when a part of me is dying to ask what he really thinks of me and if there is a possibility that one day we will become more than friends. 


	15. 15

In the afternoon, when I return to the apartment I meet Nico smoking a cigarette at the entrance   
“Hello babe” she greets me with a smile “were you visiting your secret friend again?” I smile and snatch the cigarette of her fingers to suck it, then I return it by letting the smoke out of my lungs, Nico lends on her back and I do the same   
“Why are you smoking here?” I ask her, she shrugs her shoulders and turns her face to let out the smoke, she throws the cigarette on the floor, extinguishing it with the sole of her cowboy boot and tells me   
“I wanted to take some fresh air, it looks like a nice afternoon”   
“It is” I confirm looking at the blue sky, Nico also looks at it with nostalgia and I know that one of her confessions is approaching   
“I was thinking about my father, I’m not angry with him, I know that for better or for worse there is something of me that I should thank him for, but sometimes I don’t understand why everything seems so complicated”   
“This is a complicated world” I say “ although they all are, I have realized that here it cost you more to show your emotions” Nico nods as I continue talking “the angels are kind, merciful and empathetic, those are their main virtues, everyone cared about each other and although they always treated me differently I can't complain because they did their best to raise me, now I understand that what really didn't allow them to treat me as one of them was the blood that ran through my veins, the emotions of the demons are based on selfishness, on harming others, that side was the one that terrified them” I turn to see Nico who listens to me carefully “ humans instead are more complicated than that, they have different nuances, they control their instincts and sometimes that prevents them from doing what they really want”   
"yeah, we do that" she says, closing her eyes for a moment. "I guess I will never know exactly why my father abandoned us, but I can't blame him for focusing only on his research. Deep down, there is a part of me that would have done the same and I know that that's why I don't like to create ties with people” Nico smiles wryly, her left arm over my shoulder “except for you and that idiot that you like to spend time with”   
“Nero? “ I ask doubtfully wondering if Nico knows anything else   
"Yes," she says. "I know it's with him that you run away at night, I like him, although sometimes he behaves like a jerk." I laugh out loud when I hear Nico insulting Nero, not because I agree with her but because they both seem to hate each other and yet they have still become fond, but they have a hard time admitting it   
“Let's go in” I say taking her by the hand “before we get more melancholic” Nico laughs and I just smile, I may not be human, but I understand how it should feel to know that you will never have an answer to a question that has haunted you for years. 

Speaking of questions, there are too many that torment me at night when I wake up agitated, I had dreamed about Dante, I dreamed that I kissed him and at some point Nero discovered us, his pale face, reflecting only disappointment , his gaze full of courage centered on me. It was a nightmare and the world was collapsing while I was trying to explain what was happening, he looked at me full of hate and then something happened that I was suddenly back in hell with Mundus. I have a dry throat and it takes me a moment to recover the normal rhythm of my breathing, it has only been a dream, but it seemed quite real to me. I fall on the bed unable to sleep for the rest of the night wondering why it is so hard for me to tell Nero that I may be feeling something for him? It's more complicated than that, I tell myself, he and I had a deal, without ties without involving the feelings, but somehow I got too involved, more than I'd like to admit. I think about Nero's face I wonder if he will feel the same for me, why not? I am also attractive and I understand well the things that he have had to live, but it doesn’t seem enough to me and what is enough? If I am the one who he talks to before going to sleep, I am the one that he has told his secrets, I am the one who steals his smiles even in his worst moments, why would it not be enough? 

I get out of bed at five in the morning, take a bath with cold water to keep me awake, Nico is still asleep when I leave the house to work, the brunette is in the garage fixing her car when I return more late. I go to sleep, I'm too exhausted to think of something. I've spent a lot of time doing the same thing. I fall asleep quickly and don't wake up until the next morning.   
Nico is in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone, she shouts a couple of rudeness and then she notices my presence   
“Nero left this for you” her tone is neutral but she doesn’t seem to care at all. She gives me a note saying that Nero will go on a mission, that he will be back in two or three days, I leave the note on the table. I eat my breakfast and leave the department to go to my work.   
I continue with the same routine for the rest of the week, confused about what I should do, I know that Nero has returned to the city, but I dare not look for him, I have many mixed feelings to do it and it has nothing to do with Dante, because I have realized that what I feel for Nero is even bigger than any type of attraction that I felt for Dante, it is something else, something that I'm not ready to say out loud, cuz I don’t have the courage to accept the consequences . 

On Saturday night Nico invites me to a party and I end up accepting despite having no mood, I wear a navy dress and a black jacket   
Nico whistle looking at me from head to toe, I blush a little for her reaction and smiled at her, she isn’t bad either, she's wearing a black top that barely covers her very little and dark shorts, she has taken off her glasses and her brown eyes stand out more than ever, Nico is very pretty although she doesn't care much about looks. We got into the car that is now in better condition thanks to the maintenance of our girl, I know she doesn’t say it, but the proud smile on her face is enough to know that it is just what she expected, after all Nico is quite ingenious. 

The car stops a few blocks away, I know the place well and I am surprised that I hadn’t guessed where we would go before, taking into account Nico's insistence that I should come with her. Devil May Cry's sign is blinking, maybe Nico can fix it now that everyone seems to be good friends, I get out of the car feeling a little bit betrayed, Trish is out talking to a man I don't recognize, although I can only see he's wearing a hat. Either way I greet them, Nico opens the door and forced me to enter, I don’t see Nero anywhere, instead it is Dante who approaches greeting Nico with a flirtatious smile that blushes my friend. It doesn't bother me at all. Dante offers us a drink, I drink it without hesitation and take it to my mouth as soon as possible, alcohol causes an instant effect that I appreciate when Nero leaves the kitchen and our eyes meet. Maybe it's time to talk to him. 


	16. Chapter 16

His blue eyes look at me through the dim light of the room. They only look at me among all the women in the room and although my heart speeds up while my gaze goes down to his lips I dare not move. I wish I could cross the room and sit next to him, whisper in his ear that I prefer to leave to be with him. Why do I feel like that, who has given me the right to fall in love with Nero?  
So suddenly, the hostile looks had become talks about our deepest feelings, I told him my story and he told me his without fear of being judged or rejected. We had a special connection, it wasn’t instantaneous, it was built little by little, based on trust and understanding, because I can feel his pain and he can feel how I don’t fit in any place.

Nero advances among the people, walking towards the table to take a snack, suddenly I feel empty, I lack some fresh air so I leave the place. I don't intend to say anything, I don't have the right after failing my promise  
“Are you all right?” Nico asks me sitting next to me, she has a beer in her right hand and she smiles at me sympathetically  
“I'm fine” I say hoping she would believe my lie, but she frowns  
“Why don't you tell him?” She questions with some annoyance in her voice  
“tell him what?”  
“that you like him! “ She says shaking her head “ what else could it be?  
“I can't” I explain “not after what my father did to Kyrie” Nico looks at me suspiciously, she raises her hands in the air. She stands up and goes inside talking alone  
"What can I do with these idiots" she mutters but still managed to listen to her.  
She's right, it's not my father's fault why I can't confess my feelings to Nero, I don't even know why I can't have the courage to tell him that I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened but I fell in love with him, it wasn't my intention and I don't regret it either.  
I finish the drink that Dante has given me before, at least if I'm drunk I don't have to worry about Nero.

Unfortunately not everything goes as expected. Vergil is watching me in silence, that silence that freezes your skin, he has his lips in a straight line  
“Your friend is right” I hear him say and I see how hard it’s for him not to talk about the arrogant way in which he usually talks “you are a couple of idiots” I immediately regret my previous thought, Vergil is being the same as always  
"What can you know?" I ask fully aware that the culprit of my bravery is the alcohol I just drank, he crosses his arms as if wondering why he is talking to me in the first place. He looks away into the alley where Trish continues to talk to the man with the hat   
“he is my son” he says “ and he may not know, but I do, I know exactly what is the cause of his recent bad mood”  
“Really?” I ask him standing up in a clumsy movement “ and what is it?”  
“Dante” Vergil says. Listening to his name gives me a chill, but I just frown “ he thinks you're still interested in my little brother"  
“Not anymore” I tell Vergil looking away, he makes a gesture before his face becomes expressionless again  
“talk to him” he recommends me before turning around and climbing the concrete stairs “or I will take care of it”

Despite my current state, Vergil's action seems tender and somewhat fraternal, perhaps even though things are not perfect, Nero and him are finally interacting more easily.

I stay there a few more minutes, until my legs get cold and I am forced to enter the office, the lights are now off and I can't find Nico anywhere, not even Nero's white hair stands out in the dark .  
I move among the people who dance to the rhythm of the music, I had no idea that Dante liked to organize this type of party, I get to the kitchen and although I don't run into any familiar face I am glad to be there. I take a beer from the refrigerator, it is not the type of drink I like to drink, but it is enough to achieve my goal, I put the tip of the bottle in my mouth and someone snatches it from my hands  
“It's enough” a voice tells me  
“It's my first” I complain at the same time that some hands take me by the waist guiding me again among people, I distinguish white hair and blue eyes, but I can not see anything else

When I recover the notion of what is happening I feel a stab in my head and although the music continues to rumble in my ears I can distinguish two male voices  
"Take care of her," I hear Vergil say, "I don't want to have a legacy of alcoholics that ddishonor my father's legacy." I heard a low growl, like a cursing and then the door opens, Nero enters through it. I hurry to close my eyes, I don't want to talk to him and I prefer him to think I'm asleep. Nero sits next to me in silence for several minutes, he caresses my hair and my face, although I can't see him, I can assure that he is looking at me. Some minutes later he curls up next to me and his arm hugs my waist trying not to put all its weight on me. The warmth of his body comforts me, I'm about to fall asleep when someone enters the room, Nero sits back on the bed as if nothing had happened   
I hear Dante say   
“I just wanted to make sure she was in good hands” Nero doesn't answer anything and then Dante speaks again “she’s special” he says for the first time in a serious tone “I knew it since I saw her” I shudder, I never thought that Dante could say that about me  
"I know," Nero replies as his hand gently strokes my hair again. Irremediably I start to fall asleep as I hear Dante leave the room and then Nero whispers “ I know you're special ______, but am I also special to you?”


	17. 17

“What happened to you last night?” Nico asks when I return home before sunset “I didn't see you again and I was worried about you, I thought you would be here, but the house was empty”   
“I didn't feel good, you know what happens to me when I drink alcohol” Nico is about to reproach me when I interrupt her “ I'll be in my room in case you need me”   
“ _____?”   
“Yes?”   
“Nero and you, did you talk? “   
“I have nothing to tell him Nico” I say turning around, feeling like a liar. 

This morning the one who woke me up was Dante   
“There's some pizza in case you want to have lunch” he said winking at me   
“Thank you” I replied and after a few minutes I went down to breakfast, if that can be called breakfast. I left the kitchen with two slices of pizza. Dante was sitting with his feet on the desk. Six slices of pizza in front of him, one more in his hand about to be devoured   
“Nero left, he had a pending mission” I didn't answer anything, I know he was telling me that to bother me “I thought that after he take care of you all night you would mind knowing where he is” he adds   
“I don't need him to take care of me” I finally answer   
“I didn't say you'll need him, or anyone” Dante winks at me, again, with a playful smile. He takes another slice of pizza between his fingers and puts it in his mouth “delicious” he mutters, while I raise an eyebrow   
“I begin to think that you like pizza more than women” Dante laughs by hitting the desk with the palm of his hand   
“You'd be surprised” he answers. When I see Dante I still think he's very attractive, but I no longer feel the desire to be with him as before   
“Where is Vergil?” I ask trying to break the awkward silence   
“upstairs, reading”   
“oh, really?” I release a sigh “you have very deep-rooted habits” Dante laughs not because of what I said, but because of something he must be thinking, he lower his legs of the desk and walk towards me, slow and full of himself, with the arrogance that characterizes him   
“Would you like us to talk about my nephew's habit? Because lately you two spend a lot of time together” I try not to blush although I don't know if the effort is enough   
“perverted” I say pushing him with my hands, he holds my wrist and my hands stay on his worked chest, then I start to get nervous, not because I'm enjoying it but because I know how much Dante loves to play with my emotions “ let me go” I demand and he only sketches a crooked smile, I close my eyes in annoyance. Dante laughs and finally releases my wrists   
“What is it?” He asks mockingly “why does nobody wants to admit that you two like each other?”   
“that doesn't matter to you”   
“Maybe, but would you say the same about him?” Dante says pointing at the door while sitting quietly at his desk. Nero enters the office seconds later, his face is dirty and has a small cut on the right cheek, his eyes look surprised and then he sees Dante with annoyance, althougthe older only smiles proudly at the awkward situation he created between us. Nero crosses the office   
“Good morning” he tells me without looking at me   
“Good morning” I reply weakly disappointed by his coldness, then I see him going up the stairs at a hurried pace. Dante laughs again   
“ Are you leaving?” He asks me when he sees me stand up   
“no” I say with a triumphant smile “I'm just going to steal the last piece of pizza” he complains, but it's too late, the last slice is mine and he has nothing left to contemplate as I slowly devoured it. 

Nero comes down again a few minutes later with a clean face and different clothes   
“And the old man?” he asks   
“he got angry ‘cuz I eat his pizza” Nero makes a face of satisfaction   
“And Vergil?”   
“ upstairs reading, why? “   
“I want to talk to you” he says stretching his hand around my waist, suddenly all I see is his lips, he brings me closer to his body   
“ A… about what?” I stutter   
“ Isn't that obvious?” No, I want to answer him, but I don't dare to lie to him much less after what I heard last night, but he doesn't wait for my answer and he kisses me. That makes me wake up suddenly, I don't know why I insist on denying it when all I want is to be in his arms. I close my eyes and let myself be carried by his lips. 

Nero, one of these days I will end up confessing everything I feel for you. 


	18. 18

It has been a long day at work, I had to work overtime because one of my coworkers got sick and thanks to my bad luck an idiot has come up with the idea that he has nothing better to do but bother me. No I don't mean Dante, for the first time he's not the one who jokes and throws flirtatious glances at me. This is another guy, one that my boss has called Jack, he isn't ugly, but he speaks too much and too loud, as if that weren't enough, he's with his friends and it seems that it gives him more courage to continue talking to me  
“I have to work” I say waiting for him to ask for something to eat or drink, I don't really care, but I would rather be behind the cash register than here by his table  
“What's up with the hurry, darling?" He smiles at me, unpleasantly. My face remains expressionless as I hope it stays that way until this guy leaves “I was watching the menu with the boys, but when I saw you I ended up craving something else" I do my best not to roll my eyes I would punch his face if I wasn't working  
“I need your order” I say trying to hurry him  
“Of course, then give me a kiss” he lets out a laugh and his friends laugh too causing the other customers to see us again "sorry, I mean just something to drink, bring me a root beer ”  
“Just that?"  
“yes darling, you will not get rid of me so easily” he winks as I turned around hiding my face in disgust  
“Everything's right?" asks my boss when I get to the pass-trough window that conects the kitchen with the bar  
“Yes, the idiot just wants a root beer and his friends are going to share it with him” Johnny laughs  
“ Let me know if you feel uncomfortable”  
“clear” 

Fifteen more minutes and my turn will end, I am anxious to leave because the jokes and compliments aren't over. Jack seems to be more motivated after ordering that root beer and Johnny starts to despair with his attitude  
“You won't go home alone” he tells me, I smiled knowing that I don't need him to protect me, but I know he has good intentions and that's why I accept that he accompanies me back home  
“Hey sweetheart! “ Jack calls me at the same time a new customer enters  
“we are going to close” I tell the visitor who I don't turn to see while I walk to Jack's table  
“I'm not here to eat” he answers, this time I turned to see him and smiled. Nero sits at the bar waving at Johnny  
“ Is that idiot your boyfriend?" Jack asks obviously annoyed  
“What if he is?" Jack laughs too loudly for Nero to listen to him  
“I bet he wouldn't last five minutes fighting with me” Jack makes a gesture with his arms making his biceps stand out, he seems to be strong, even more than Nero, but even then I doubt he has a similar power  
“I wouldn't provoke him” I say laughing for the first time. I glance at Nero who just smiles “ are you going to ask for something? Or not?" I ask Jack again  
“You brought me the bill and among so many numbers I couldn't find your phone” Javk says and his friends laugh again. Johnny leaves the kitchen drying his hands with a towel  
“It's enough” he says to the boys, only Jack and his little group are still at the place and I know they have filled my boss's patience when he intervenes  
“We're just kidding” Jack excuses himself “ or isn't that beautiful?" The guy stretches his hand to caress mine, Nero turns clearly upset, I squeeze Jack's hand inviting him to get up, he smiles and I do it too  
“Why don't you stop behaving like an idiot Jack? “ I say taking his arm behind his back, the boy grimaces in pain and nods with the little dignity he still has left. Johnny laughs out loud and I let him free  
“Pay the bill and get out” Johnny tells them. The group of boys obey him leaving the local one by one, the last one takes out some cash without waiting for his change and then Jack also leaves.  
I release a relieved sigh because they are finally gone. I don't like causing problems to my boss  
“I'm sorry Johnny”  
“No problem, he deserved more than that” Johnny walks to the door to go outside the local and lower the metal curtain.  
“And what brought you here?" I ask Nero  
“ I came for you" his arm surrounds my waist as he kisses my lips. Johnny enters seconds later  
“You can go _____”  
“Thank you boss, I'll see you tomorrow” I take off my apron and take Nero's hand to go out through the back door  
“Get home safe! “ Johnny yells, shaking his hand to say goodbye 

“ Do you have to deal with guys like that every day? “ Nero asks, I shrugs my shoulders as a response  
“Not always, it's more common when I have to cover someone else's turn, in the morning the place is quite quiet”  
“I can come for you every time you leave late”  
“Thanks, that would be fine” we got home, the lights inside are off and I assume that Nico is asleep  
“Would you like to come in?" I ask Nero, the dim light of the entrance illuminating his perfect features, I should have pay more attention the first time I saw him and I would have noticed that he is more attractive than I thought  
“no” I hear him say " I have to go back to Fortuna tomorrow”  
“ Fortuna?" I ask, he scratches his nose  
“I'll only go a few days, I have to fix some things that Kyrie left pending”  
“ah” I murmured "then see you later” I say, taking a step towards the entrance. Nero takes me by the hand, turns me around and forces me to see him, his eyes stare at me weakening me instantly  
“When I get back there is something I want to talk about with you” he says. He hugs me for a few seconds and then I let him go saying goodbye to him with a kiss. 


	19. 19

Days go by slowly, I remove the calendar sheet that Nico bought at the beginning of the year. Three days ago Nero left and I haven't heard from him, he hasn't even call to let us know that he has arrived safe and sound  
“Hey baby, what do you say if I organize a small meeting tonight?" I raise my eyebrow, crossing my arms at Nico's question  
“the last time you organized a small meeting you ended up inviting everyone including the pizza delivery man”  
“Yes, yes” says the lively brunette “but he was a high school friend” I give her a suspicious look  
“What was his name? “ She hesitates for a moment "haha! I already knew you didn't know him” Nico makes a sad look with the sole purpose of trying to convince me  
“please” she says with a pleading tone  
“no”  
“please”   
“No Nico and stop looking at me like that” the brunette pouts her lips and I have to admit that it causes me a little tenderness  
“Are you sure is going to be small? “ she nods with a smile  
“Yes, I promise you” Nico says before running off to plant a kiss on my cheek  
“You better not lie to me, 'cuz tomorrow I have to go to work” I roll my eyes tiredly knowing that Nico can no longer hear me because she has left the house. I hear the car engine running and the tires slip against the pavement 

I'm cleaning the house when the doorbell rings, it's Nico who comes back with snacks and drinks for the little meeting  
“You have no idea who I met while doing the shopping”  
“No Nico I have no idea” she sits on the sofa totslly exhausted, I imitate her and turn on the TV, I also need a well deserved rest “guess who” she tells me. I shrug my shoulders  
“I don't know” I answer selflessly  
“A friend from school, I had not seen her for years, I know you'll love meeting her”  
“Will she come to the meeting? “ Nico nods happily  
“yes yes! Of course!" She suddenly shouts, I thought she was going to tell me something more important “by the way, thoug guy is back” I stare at the TV, I don't need Nico to see the smile that appears on my face as she says her last words “and I also invited him. 

I changed my clothes at least six times, trying on dresses, pants, blouses of different cuts and colors and ended up choosing ripped jeans, a gray sleeveless blouse and a navy blue jacket. A sexy style that is still casual. I look in the mirror, since when do I care so much about how I look? I pretend not to know the answer as I wear comfortable and simple shoes. 

Nico turns on the music and I hear her sing loudly, then someone knocks on my door.  
“give me a minute” I shout out so they can hear me despite the noise. I open the door and see Nero smiling at me tiredly  
“Hello” he whispers  
“Hello” I respond feeling how my heart is racing "it's still early” I comment trying that my voice does not tremble while I say it “but if you want you can come in” he nods and takes a step inside my room  
“Nico has invited me” he says, maybe to break the awkward silence between us  
“Yes” I reply weakly “She told me in the afternoon”  
“You look good” he says pointing to my clothes  
“thanks” another long silence follows that word, I pretend to be putting on lipstick when Nero stands up  
“I'm going to be outside” he says suddenly and leaves the room, I think he might be upset but I keep my mouth quiet  
I lean on the bed, closing my eyes for how silly I am being with him, I can't help it, I'm afraid to be alone with Nero and talk about what we have left pending last time.  
It takes me a few minutes to build my courage and leave the room. I see about ten people with drinks in their hands, everything seems pretty quiet until I go inside the kitchen and I see a girl talking with Nero, something quite normal if it wasn't for the fact that she's wearing a dress too tight and that she's clearly flirting with him. I don't have time to say anything, someone takes me by the shoulders and when I realize it's Nico she tells me  
“This is Dana, she's my old schoolmate” damn coincidence, I greet Dana with the most false smile I have, I see Nero who seems to realize the situation  
“ Nice to meet you" I say with difficulty, Nico smiles  
“He's Nero” she tells Dana “although I think you already know each other”  
“Yes, I asked him why we had never met” Dana replies, she is young, with long legs and red hair, Nero has flushed cheeks. Nico laughs and then when she realizes that I am probably seeing her with a murderous look, she stops doing it  
“_____” Nico tells me” why don't you come with me to make more snacks” great, the only thing I don't want to do right now is leave them alone and still I left the room with Nico following me behind   
“Have fun Dana” I say with a lot of effort, although it ends up sounding quite normal. Nico's trap turns out to be a lie, when we leave the kitchen she goes with one of her friends leaving me alone in the middle of the room. I turn to the kitchen, Nero keeps talking to Dana, I can go in there and invent an excuse, but instead, I go to my bedroom, I sit by the window and breathe some fresh air. 

When I feel bad about doing a tantrum, I leave my room, everything is quieter then. And I realize that everyone is sitting in a circle. if they weren't human, I would think they are invoking a demon or something. Nero is sitting next to Dana, the two speak softly and she sometimes laughs, a laugh pretty fake for my liking. Nico looks up 

“Hey _____” she calls me raising her voice so that I can hear her “ why don't you join us?"   
“What?" I ask  
“we are playing spin the bottle, you know that, truth or dare” I really don't know, in the underworld I never saw that game, even among the oldest demons. Nico seems to notice that I don't know what she means and then she stands up. She takes me by the hand and I sit beside her. Now I am also part of the mysterious circle  
“Spin it” Nico whispers making a gesture with her hand. Nero is sitting in front of me and although I don't understand very well what it is I do what Nico has told me  
“Peter, truth or dare? “ a dark haired boy ask   
“truth”  
“How long is the most you have lasted without taking a bath” Peter smiles  
“Four days” he admits. Everyone in the room laughs mocking his answer. Then someone else spins the bottle again and this time points towards Nico  
“Truth or dare? “ they ask the brunette  
“dare”  
she says full of confidence “Show us your underwear “ Nico smiles, stands up and lifts her blouse as if it were the most normal thing in the world, jer abdomen tattoos and her bra are fully exposed. Nero puts a hand in front of his eyes so he wont see anything and I laugh at his expression. Nico turns the bottle and this time my turn comes. Nico laughs  
“ Truth or dare? “ Nero asks me staring at me  
“Dare” I answer without hesitation  
“Kiss me” he says, Dana turns to see him with a confused expression and Nico screams with emotion  
“You have to kiss him” says the brunette pushing me to get close to him. Nero smiles wickedly and when I'm close to sitting next to him, his hands take me by the waist and I end up sitting on his lap. His lips collide with mine sweetly and I get lost in that instant, which seems eternal. 


	20. Chapter 20

We finished playing an hour later. Nero stays to help us clean and although I don't admit it, I'm happy that Dana gave up when Nero asked me to kiss him. I'm not even angry about that anymore. It was a beautiful evening even though tomorrow I have to get up early to go to work  
“I'm going to sleep” Nico says “I'm exhausted”  
Nero sits on the couch and I follow him  
“I have something to tell you” his words make me nervous again “now that I returned to Fortuna, I realized that there is nothing there for me to return, so Dante suggested that I should stay with him as long as I need, but to be honest I don't feel good invading his space, much less if he keeps taking so many women there to hang out” Nero is silent “I'm sorry” he tells me “I wasn't thinking what I was saying”  
“Don't worry, I don't feel anything for him anymore” I say looking into his eyes, he nods and continues  
“The point is that I plan to move”  
“It's a good idea” I admit  
“Would you move with me? “ he asks suddenly, my heart is racing, I'm not even sure that a nephilim like me can feel everything that Nero causes me  
“What?" I ask in disbelief, he scratches his nose  
“I like you” he says provoking an automatic smile on my face “and I want you to move with me”  
“Why?"  
“Because I enjoy your company”  
“No” I say “Why do you like me? “ Nero is silent and when he speaks again he does it looking into my eyes  
“You are strong, brave, funny, sexy and I don't know, I like you, since I was sure you weren't my sister”  
“Your sister? “ Nero laughs, his face full of shame  
“Hey! It wasn't my fault you came with my father, all I knew was of his ambition for power and nothing else, why else would you accompany him if you weren't his daughter? “ I narrow my eyes thinking of a thousand more options “what? That is what I thought" Nero defends himself, while his ears turn red  
“Come here” I say extending my arms, Nero approaches and kisses me softly “we are going to move together” I answer finally accepting his proposal, his arms take me from the waist and he falls gently on me, the force with which Nero holds me is overwhelming, although on most occasions I don't even notice it. Nero kisses me biting my lip, he kneels on the couch and takes off his shirt, his bare chest looks like a true work of art and I can't help putting my hands on it, then I hear him growl a little, with a more voice serious and unrecognizable  
“I should go” I hear him say and I get the impression he said it for himself  
“I want you to stay” I whisper before kissing him again, my tongue enters his mouth, savoring every corner of it, Nero takes me from the wrists squeezing them with a practically animal force that would worry me if it really hurt me, but it doesn't, there is no way Nero can hurt me, so I stay there under his body completely at his mercy, ready to do whatever he pleases. I feel his lips depositing small kisses on my jaw down my neck until I reach the collarbone where he bites me a bit and a huge excitement runs through my body, this time it is me who lets out a low growl, I push Nero and in a quick movement I put myself on top of him, his eyes shine full of passion and desire  
“Nico may wake up” I hear him say and I know he's right, but I can no longer stop this need that boils in my blood  
“Then you better stop making noise” I whisper, he does his best not to laugh  
“I love to see you like this, so needy” he says in a mixture of mockery and provocation. Then it's me who takes off my blouse, exposing my breasts only covered by the black lace bra  
“You really want to see who has more control” he smiles with his lost look on the top of my body, leans towards me to kiss my breasts, making sure to leave some marks, I let out a groan, Nero rushes to cover my mouth and then we both laugh  
“Perhaps we should wait a few more days”  
“Yes maybe” Nero kisses me on the lips for the last time before putting on the shirt again  
“I'd better go”  
“I promise to reward you when we are alone” Nero laughs before turning around and saying goodbye to me. 

Nico pouches when I give her the news, but she finally hugs me and wishes me luck  
“I will have more space for myself, I can occupy your bedroom with some art and ...” I don't hear what else she says, because she leaves the apartment talking about the new tool room that she would make in my bedroom 

That morning I go to work, everything seems normal until Jack gets in my way  
“Hello beautiful” he greets me with a crooked smile “I thought it would be good if I accompany you to work”  
“I don't need you to come with me” I say. I wish Jack knew who my detestable father was, maybe that way he would take away the insistent or at least have an idea of my true nature and why he is the one that should feel afraid  
“You shouldn't walk alone in the streets, you don't know who can try to take advantage ...”  
“Are you serious? “ I ask him as I stop walking, clearly irritated.  
“I don't like it when a woman talks to me like that” Jack stands in front of me, trying to corner me, I roll my eyes at the stupid smile that appears on his face, full of arrogance  
“Jack” I say “I don't like it when a man who clearly doesn't interest me keeps bothering me” the brunette arches an eyebrow, indignant at my words and it is clear to me that he's angry at what I have said  
“Why don't you leave her alone?" Nero warns him “or maybe you just want someone to punch you in your face”  
“You? I doubt you could do it" Jack says with irony “I doubt that you can do something with that toy arm that you have surely taken from a costume shop” Nero turns to see his arm and cracks his fingers  
“You have no idea” I say to Jack taking a few steps back. In general I would prefer if Nero didn't have to confront anyone, but with guys like Jack I know that there are not many options to make them understand and as expected, in a matter of seconds Nero ends up leaving the guy on the floor, I know he has no serious injuries, but he has given him a good scare and that's enough.  
“Do not bother her again” Jack doesn't even respond, Nero takes me by the waist making me walk very close to him, the heat emitted by his body is as if I were at home and I know there is no other place where I belong if it's not by his side. 


	21. Chapter 21

After a month Nero and I have chosen the ideal place to move, a small three-room apartment, it's just what we need and we can pay the rent with my salary and he can pay the other expenses. Nero and Nico have become partners, so to speak, she has helped him repair Red Queen and the two often work together since Nero has implemented a mobile version of the family business to contribute to the expenses.  
Everything is going well, except that a couple of days ago Nero has been acting quite distant, he doesn't tell me the reason and I start to worry when one night he doesn't come to sleep, Nico explains that they have had to work late and although I try to believe her, a part of me is not completely satisfied. So I decide to do something that isn't right and I end up following Nero when he leaves home the next day. 

Nero goes to the cemetery, I see him bring flowers to a grave and then while I hear him speak in a soft voice, shame invades me, I decide to leave with the little pride I still have left when Nero's voice calls me  
“Come here” he says without sounding annoyed, his arm surrounds my back “I was talking to Kyrie” he explains “I was talking about you, I was also apologizing for coming to see her until now”  
“What were you talking about me?"  
“How I fell in love with you, how I knew I wanted to be with you forever”  
“Sounds really sweet” Nero lets out a nervous laugh and places a kiss on my forehead  
“I love you” he tells me making me smile from ear to ear  
“I love you too Nero” he nods, happy with my answer, he takes me by the hand and says goodbye to Kyrie, promising that he will visit her again soon.  
We walk together for a while, enjoying the pleasant weather  
“I can't imagine life without you” Nero squeezes my hand and smiles  
“If you ever have to go back to wherever the angels belong ...” I don't let him finish and I answer him immediately  
“I wouldn't go if I can't take you with me, I'd hide in hell with you for eternity, I don't care where I am, I only care if you're by my side”  
“It is the most cheesy thing I've heard you say” Nero laughs a little, I hit him on the shoulder and then he kisses me, holding my face in his hands as his Devil Trigger light up in a glowing gold 


End file.
